Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Did you know?
This is a list of trivia currently and previously included in the Did you know? section on the Mouretsu Pirates Wiki's main page. Details The Did you know? section contains several short pieces of trivia which are selected from a large collection at random, providing interesting pieces of information for readers and hopefully enticing them to read further. Though not as detailed as the Featured Article section, it covers information from a wider range of articles given that the single Featured Article changes on a monthly basis. The featured pieces of trivia comprise of a short sentence, meant to convey an interesting piece of information to the reader and hopefully interest them in reading further. It need not be complete, but it should be enough to entice the reader. New pieces of trivia can be submitted for consideration by the wiki community (or if there are not enough active contributors, by the wiki administrator), and those that are accepted will be added to the template in due course. The trivia should generally follow these rules: *The sentence must be short, not exceeding 200 characters (excluding image links and special characters, such as the ones used for styling and linking) *The sentence must be reasonably well written *It must be unique - one can check the archives or the current selection below to see if particular trivia has already been submitted. Current These are the current pieces of trivia present in the 'Did you know?' section. They are divided into three groups, with an optimum of thirty items, with one from each being displayed at random. Trivia 1 The first piece of trivia is related to a picture which is displayed with it. # ...that the Jabberwocky's class differs between the novels and the anime? # ...that Hakuoh Academy is situated where the former government office for the Sea of the Morning Star from the War of Independence was? # ...that the imperial pirates share the same emblem? # ...that Marika has earned her shuttle license, as of Abyss of Hyperspace? # ...that the Bentenmaru is towards the low end of the scale in terms of armaments for a Letter of Marque bearing pirate ship? # ...that 'Eight', 'Nine' and 'Ten' missed out on being members of the Original Seven because they spent the night before drinking? # ...that the Odette II is over two hundred years old? # ...that in the novels and manga, Gruier revealed her use of Gonzaemon's ID ring not long after she met Marika, rather than after the search for the Golden Ghost Ship? # ...that the Sea of the Morning Star didn't require any form of terraforming during colonization? # ...that Gruier's tendency to stow away has earned her the nickname 'Stowaway Princess' from Marika? # ...that the frontier pirates fought the Grand Cross where the Golden Ghost Ship had previously appeared? # ...that the frontal section of the Barbaroosa is an arms pack that can be used as a huge missile? # ...that the Viracocha is named after an Incan creator god? # ...that the Big Catch's named escorts are all named after types of flower? # ...that the Golden Ghost Ship is 24km long and 7km wide? Trivia 2 The second piece of trivia is related to a character within the series. #...in the web-manga, Chiaki joined the Bentenmaru for the search for the Golden Ghost Ship? #...that though Ririka is good cook now, her cooking during her days on the Bentenmaru nearly killed the crew several times? #...that in her childhood Coorie was friends with future imperial intelligence officer Nat Nashfall? #...that Schnitzer enjoys reading? #...that Jenny Dolittle and her father were much lower in their family/company hierarchy in the novels than the anime? #...that Lynn's portable computer is named HAL? #...that in training battles with the imperial fleet, Gonzaemon surrendered before the Bentenmaru could be sunk, so as not to let them in on the ship's full capability? #...that in the novels, Kenjo Kurihara has the epithet 'Blackbeard'? #...that Oyaji-san used to serve in the imperial military? #...that Talvikki Launo is a talented gamer? #...that the Barbaroosa's deputy officer, Nora, is older than the ship itself and fought in the War of Independence? #...that Ai's seiyuu is also called Ai? #...that Sasha was vice-president of the yacht club in Marika's second year at Hakuoh? #...that Mami is the only member of the main cast who has never been into space? #...that Jackie has a large variety of nanomachines in his blood? #...that Gruier and Luca have the same voice actress in the English dub? #...that Marika's class at Hakuoh Academy is called the Snow (Yuki) Class? #...that Misa is the most senior of the Bentenmaru's current crew? #...that Marika's great-grandfather, Bunzaemon, was the first to hold the Bentenmaru's Letter of Marque? #...that Noel Blue wields a customized heavy gun from a vehicle, which wasn't intended for human use? #...that Müller Grant fought in the Eradication War? #...that the Princess Apricot's captain, Ronald Harley, was in on the fact that the yacht club were filling in for the Bentenmaru crew? #...that Gruier can't swim? #...that Chiaki has her own captain's uniform? #...that Yayoi's experience with engines comes from working with her family's cruiser? #...that Quartz Christie is one of the imperial pioneers who venture into unknown space? #...that Mami and Flora have the same seiyuu? #...that Show uses several different contact names in his business? #...that Kachua has the epithet, 'Kachua the Lady'? #...that there are two pirate captains in the series known to be called Khan, one in the anime, one in the novels? Trivia 3 The third piece of trivia is related to another aspect of the Miniskirt Pirates/Mouretsu Pirates series. #...that Mouretsu Pirates was originally supposed to air in Summer 2011 but was delayed to Winter 2012? #...during the War of Independence, the planets of the Colony Federation used their own 'New Calendar'? #...that the Galactic Empire has seven fleets, the seventh of which is assigned to the frontier regions? #...that the Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station was built from the scrapped hulls of long distance ships joined together? #...that the Hakuchou's captain fell ill and was succeeded just days before the end of the War of Independence? #...that in the novels, Junigh Coolph was holding a party with illegal drugs rather than a revolutionary rally? #...that the terms for the Letter of Marque and similar pirate licenses, differ depending on where it was issued? #...that the hospital ship the Bentenmaru crew were quarantined on is named the Ben Casey, after the main character from a 1960s medical drama? #...that at the start of the novels, the Odette II didn't have it's original bowsprit from the War of Independence? #...that in the novels, while looking for a replacement crew Marika used the name of the actress Olivia de Havilland? #...that Kipling, Marika's previous teacher, was hospitalized after attempting to break an altitude record in his own self-built, man-powered aircraft? #...that the sweet sauce for Fei's shaved-ice desert is made of spices and honey from across the galaxy, aged for 500 years? #...that one of the Bentenmaru's crew who appears in the novels, is named after the animator Tex Avery? #...that the Eradication War that the Galactic Empire fought to eliminate all pirates within their territories lasted for over a hundred years? #...that the sealed underground space below Hakuoh Academy is five times larger than the area the school's buildings cover? #...that the real-life Tau Ceti has been discovered to have several planets in orbit around it, one of which is in the habitable zone? #...that there are two pairs of twinned planets in the Serenity system? #...that the Harold Lloyd Insurance Union is named after the silent comedy actor, Harold Lloyd? #...that the Skull Star gained it's current look through a series of expansions, some poorly planned? #...that the novel's character designs have slowly changed since Volume 7, such that they are closer to the anime's character designs? #...that Momoiro Clover Z, who sing the anime's opening, also voice several competitors in the Nebula Cup? #...that the War of Independence is known as the "Orion Arm Unification War" outside of the area involved in the war? #...that Space University spans an entire solar system? #...that Abyss of Hyperspace takes place during a recession? #...that there were over 200 licensed pirate ships during the time of War of Independence? #...that Mouretsu Pirates won in the Media category at the 44th Seiun Awards in 2013? #....that author Yuichi Sasamoto is part of a group of rocket enthusiasts made up of sci-fi authors? #...that the passwords used by Ririka and Misa in the first episode are from the opening theme of Space Pirate Captain Harlock? #...that the Karyoubinga's Pirate License comes with the title of 'Earl'? #...that ships with FTL capacity are classified as Class-I and non-FTL ships Class-II? Archives This section contains trivia which has previously been featured in the 'Did you know?' section but is no longer displayed. Candidates This section contains candidates for trivia to be added to the 'Did you know?' selection. *...